Conservation has become an issue of growing concern. As such, great efforts have been made to limit the waste of natural resources such as water. One area in which water waste has been scrutinized is in toilet use.
The focus of preventing water wasted in the use of toilets has until now been on the use of less water per flush. Persons have widely been advised that they can use less water by placing a brick, a full jug of water, etc. in the toilet tank to limit the volume of water which is used per flush. Also, toilets are in use, generally on a commercial basis, based on a pressure system which have no tank but work with a pressure build-up to allow water flow when the handle is pulled. Additionally, new toilets have been developed which work with reduced amounts of water to complete the flushing action.
However, a leaking toilet will waste water at a rate dependent on the flow rate of the leak, regardless of how little water is used on a per flush basis. This is because toilets regulate the amount of water which exits the system and will allow water to flow through the system anytime the water valve exiting the system is open or leaks. This situation is complicated in tank toilet systems wherein the flapper valve which sits at the bottom of the tank to prohibit water flow is degraded by water, ultimately causing a leak.
It is estimated that leaking toilets are one of the largest sources of wasted water. This problem is especially significant in rental apartments, offices or warehouses where the occupant does not see the water bill and does not have an interest in fixing a leak quickly.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a toilet water regulation device which limits the amount of water that enters the system regardless of the water existing the system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a regulation device which can be adjusted to predetermine the amount of water which will enter the system per flush.
It is another object to provide a regulation device which can be placed in a standard toilet tank or within standard pressure systems that is simple in its mechanism and has few working parts to limit the need for service or replacement.